Monkey Village
is a new tower that debuted in Bloons TD 5 that helps nearby towers along the way, replacing the Monkey Beacon. It costs $1360 on Easy, $1600 on Medium, $1730 on Hard, $1920 on Impoppable. It lowers the price of all towers and their upgrade prices by 10% as long as the tower is within range of the Monkey Village (the price can only be lowered once at a time). This tower was only a support tower and did not attack until it was updated on 22 March with a new upgrade - High Energy Beacon. The can give the player a good advantage if its combined with expensive towers such as the Super Monkey. The effects of do not stack if the player has more than one of the same path. A will only help towers within its radius. Upgrades These are upgrades for the . The will have increased radius and advances towers by increasing attack speed or attack range. Path 1 *Monkey Beacon: $425/$500/$540/$600 **Increases attack range of all towers in its radius by 15%. *Jungle Drums: $1275/$1500/$1620/$1800 **Increases attack speed to all towers in its radius by 15%. *Monkey Town: $8500/$10000/$10800/$12000 **All bloons popped by towers in the radius get 50% more cash per pop. *High Energy Beacon: $10200/$12000/$12960/$14400 **All nearby towers with Abilities have their cooldowns reduced by 20% (50% on iOS) and adds a powerful energy beam attack. Path 2 *Monkey Fort: $765/$900/$970/$1080 **Gives each tower in its radius the ability to pierce through one more bloon. *Radar Scanner: $1700/$2000/$2160/$2400 **Allows all the towers in its radius to detect camo bloons. ***(Also increases the range of the monkey village.) *Monkey Intelligence Bureau: $3655/$4300/$4645/$5160 **Grants all the towers in the radius the ability to pop any type of bloon (zebra, lead, black, etc.) *M.I.B Call to Arms: $20400/$24000/$25920/$28800 **Ability: Doubles the attack speed and popping power for all towers in the radius for 10 seconds. Trivia * The upgrade discount is applied before the difficulty modifier, and then rounded to the nearest $5. For instance, the Dart Monkey's Long Range Darts upgrade on Easy is NOT 75 times .9 = 63.75, rounded to 65 as you'd expect, but calculated thus: 90 times .9 is 81, times .85 is 68.85, which is then rounded to 70. However, it would seem the costs in Bloons Monkey City are rounded to the nearest whole number. Hence, the discount stacks multiplicatively *The image for the on the Tower Select screen shows the Monkey Village with the Jungle Drums upgrade, although it is not immediately given with the tower. *Upgrading Radar Scanner, High Energy Beacon, Monkey Intelligence Bureau (M.I.B), Monkey Town and M.I.B Call to Arms will increase the Monkey Village's Effect Radius. **This is not the case in iOS version, though. *In the Special Mission Protect Monkey Town, the Monkey Town cannot be sacrificed by the Temple of the Monkey God, just like the Wizard Lord. *This tower was updated, with Monkey Town becoming the 3rd upgrade of the first path (replacing Energy Beacon) and High Energy Beacon replacing where Monkey Town used to be (4th upgrade of first path) *The High Energy Beacon upgrade is the only upgrade that lets the Monkey Village attack. *In BTD3 and BTD4, it was simply called a "Monkey Beacon". In BTD5, the Monkey Beacon is an upgrade for this tower instead. *In BTD5, the Radar Scanner allows camo detection for all towers, and this upgrade looks like the Sonar Beacon in BTD4. However, Radar Scanner also increases range, while the Sonar Beacon doesn't. **The increased range of a Radar Scanner does not apply in BMC Mobile. *The High-Energy beacon "eye" is a homage to the Eye of Sauron In The Lord of the Rings. *If it is upgraded to 2-3 or 2-4, the drums' music is represented with musical notes, specifically quavers (eighth-notes). *If it is upgraded to 3-2 or 4-2 , the radar is represented by green pulsating waves. *The 3rd and 4th upgrades on Path 2 change the Monkey Village to a modern building. *Placing two Monkey Villages within each others range will decrease the upgrade costs of both of towers. Oddly, in at least the iOS version, the lowered prices will be retained even when one is sold unless the player saves and quit. This is not true for any other tower. A good strategy would be to place a first Monkey Village close to the desired position of the second Monkey Village. After the second Monkey Village is placed, the first can be sold. *A High Energy Beacon does 2 or 3 damage, also to MOAB-Class Bloons. It can destroy a MOAB and a B.F.B. with Bigger Beacons*. *(*Bigger Beacons is a premium item and must be bought in the store in-game) *After extensive testing, it has been shown that the high energy beacon reduces tower ability cooldowns by 50% on bloons TD5 iOS, despite what the description says (as of 1/19/14). *In Bloons Monkey City, this can also stack with the favored tower, but it will make the price of the tower topsy-turvey. * The Monkey Intelligence Bureau and the M.I.B Call to Arms upgrades look alike, but the upgrade screen for M.I.B Call To Arms has a yellow glow around it. * Using a premium upgrade like Monkey Tycoon or a Monkey Lab upgrade like Sell Price means that it might be beneficial to sell towers placed earlier in the game and replace them to receive the Monkey Village's price reduction. * Monkey Villages can influence each other. This can be evidenced through the Monkey Beacon upgrade's influence on the size of the other Monkey Village's radius. ** However, influence of each other and to other towers does not stack, except Monkey Fort's extra pierce granting.Verify ** However, they do not grant camo detection to each other. *Super Monkeys takes up the same space as the Monkey Villages. *An overclocked Village will provide a much larger range. *x/2, x/3 and 3/x upgrades provide slightly larger range, and extra pierce. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Monkey Village Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City